The sixth ring
by wildchild911
Summary: The moment Soul Married Maka he new his life couldn't get any better, that was until he was sent on a 4 year long mission in the phillipines,who other than Maka will be waiting for him to return? sorry the summary kind of sucked :P
1. a whisper in the rain

**Sup my peeps iz meh Wildchild911 :3**

**Ok HERE I GO this is my second fanfic, and don't worry my citrus loving friends, there **_**will be**_** a lemon in later chappies ;D GO CITRIS WOOT!!! xD so with that I hope you enjoy this little piece of pie. **

**P.S. if I own soul eater (which I do not *cries*) ****there would be**** a second season! **

* * *

It was raining outside again, something that always had a relaxing affect with Maka Albarn. The young women stepped outside of a room, exhausted and in much need of a glass of green tea. She smoothed out her black sports shorts and blue deep plum cammy.

"Wooo" the Girl slumped forward over the counter, turning on the burner with a flick of her wrist.

"I thought this day would never end" Maka smiled to herself, brushing back some stray strands of her blond hair behind her ear. Today was one event after another, from buying the groceries to an unexpected meeting with her friends; the girl missed the feeling of Maka chopping someone.

_At least black star doesn't call me flat anymore _Maka smirked remembering the Doom impending comment black star made about how big her chest grew. _"Damn Maka your Tits ain't so micro anymore?! Shit! Your hubby would have loved to see them! Are they real?!!" _and with that his face was met with a dictionary.

_The bastard deserved it hehehe_

Maka smirked again. _"Damn your hubby would-"_ her heart sank a little at the wasn't here anymore; He was far off without any way of contacting him. _Soul . . . . _Maka tugged at the white gold chain that hung around her neck, there were six rings dangling from it. Two of the rings were duplicates of her parents (the classic gold band with a diamond), another was her grandmother's (a silver band with a rose constructed of champagne diamonds), and the middle ring was hers; Maka's wedding band. It had two rings' both white gold but the gems were different, one was a ruby red(shaped like a rose too) with a champagne pearl next to it, with white gold wrapped like vines keeping them secure. While the skinnier ring had smaller blood red diamonds on the perimeter.

_A one of a kind._ Maka remembered how he proposed. Soul had taken her to the music room where they had first met; he sat her down on the piano bench and played her a song he'd written, one that explained her soul through his view. It was an amazing piece, a song from the heart. As Maka listened to the number, two champagne glasses stood silent on the top of the grand piano. Once the song came to a close the lovers flirted all they while in till the glasses were empty, but when Maka stood to place her glass down on the white napkin, a red diamond glimmered in the candle light. That's when soul took her hands in his and popped the question; her answer was more than obvious.

The wedding wasn't too big, just friends and family, there was even an attempt of kidnapping the bride. It almost succeeded too, if it wasn't for Kami Albarn throwing a chair at her husband. The after party on the other hand was crazy, it was like the movie Hang Over except no one was in prison or stuck with a baby, but there was a tiger in the lobby bathroom; how it got their only god knows.

It also ended well for the bride and groom, let's just say Maka couldn't walk for three days. Apparently her husband had a sex drive like no other, but she couldn't argue due to how mind blowing the "experience" was. Maka blushed furiously at the memory, but hey he was hotter than hell, what was she gonna do, Sleep alone or have "fun" time with her outrageously sexy husband? Besides he was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. in bed, and he wouldn't have let her sleep anyway, not in till they (more like he) sealed their marriage with unbelievably immobilizing kinky sex. Maka giggled, but their happiness soon ended. Being a death scythe had its down side as Soul was designated the new Death scythe in the Philippines.

As he packed the last duffle bag Soul turned to his wife, 3 months of pure bliss had ended so abruptly. Before He could leave they shared another heated kiss, like the many they exchanged last night during their final night together. After disconnecting Maka took one of Soul's hands and pressed it onto her lower belly "_**We'll**_be waiting for you." Her eyes glittered, despite the tears that glided down her cheeks. It took Soul a few seconds to translate her answer; he swept her into his arms. Maka wasn't going to be alone; in eight months she was going to be a mother, and Soul a father.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he said smiling rocking Maka back and forth. All she could do was smile. "How many-" "two" She was filled to the brim with happiness. "I really don't want to leave now" Soul mumbled, He was ecstatic that Maka was pregnant she was going to have his baby! but he wouldn't be there with her, that was the problem.

"Why can't I come with you?" Maka mumbled into his shoulder, she wanted him to be with her, through her pregnancy, to see their child come into the world; she wanted him to be there through everything.

'"It's way too dangerous, there is no way in hell you can come, you'll get hurt and I couldn't bear that" He started rocking back in forth again, stroking her back. She smelled of vanilla and green tea, like she always had. He didn't want to go, He wanted to stay, instead he had to be shipped off to the Philippines and leave his wife and soon to be child behind.

They both gazed into each other's eyes; Soul swore on his life he'd send her letters every day and try not to be too reckless in battle. He promised her the world and more, trying his best to comfort both himself and his lover.

And with that he was gone

Maka watched the plane roar over head as she stood in front of the many windows looking over the landing docks for the other bowing 7-47s and more. The girl wanted to cry, to lock herself in her room and never come out, but no she wouldn't. She swore for _**their **_baby's sake she would stay strong, and wait for him to return.

When Maka told Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Blair, and her mother, face to face in a café downtown that she was expecting, they freaked out.

They were screaming and hugging asking all about the baby and when it would be due, so the day ended in a shopping spree for the soon to be mother and many aunts. They bought tons of clothes for both mother and baby, along with bags and books to help guide Maka through the pregnancy.

When the boys found out it was a different story, they sat silent for 5-6 minutes, then it sunk in. Kid stared at Maka for a while gawking, dring that time black star was beaming at Maka saying 'congrats' and 'damn I didn't know Soul had it in him, the lucky little bastard! The man does have cohunes after all!!' While Kilik, ox, and Harver said their congratulations' as the Pots poked and put their hands on Maka's still flat belly. Spirit just had an anyerisum followed by a lot of crying and hugging, then death threats towards the man who **got** her pregnant were made. Spirit went as far as buying tickets to the Philippines to kill Soul personally. He never got near the plane; a dictionary lodged in his skull convinced him other wise.

The pregnancy was long and very, **very** slow. Despite the morning sickness, and controlled food cravings it was okay, everyone pulled through. Thank god Blaire moved back in to help Maka with everything (more specifically holding Maka's hair behind her and rubbing her back, while Maka puked her guts out), Kami also moved in to help around the house and assist her daughter with her many questions about the trail to motherhood.

During that Time Soul received many pictures of his wife's growing belly and videos (filmed by black star, in till the camera was confiscated by the ladies of the group) of Maka and the many adventures of pregnancy.

Then the little star was born, Shiloh. The sixth ring on Maka's necklace, Her daughter's ring. Spirit bought it for his daughter a week before the babe was born. It was a gold band with a pink diamond rose, like her mothers and great grandmothers. The baby girl was the star of the show; with her snow colored hair and light sea foam green eyes, was absolute hit with anyone who laid eyes on her. That's where Soul received thee most treasured picture he'd ever gotten, where Maka was sitting up in a hospital bed, cradling a little babe in her delicate arms. They had decided on a name when Maka read a book, heard of it, and fell in love with it along with her husband.

The name stuck

It had been 4 years since Soul left; Maka looked up at the calendar that had a huge red circle around a day. That would be the day he'd return, to finally be with his family. That however was a month away.

She sighed and sipped her green tea. Maka had just put Shiloh to sleep, telling her daughter another story about her father.

"_My favorite stories are about Daddy!" _

Maka smiled, the more she talked about the sharp toothed, crimson eyed man the more Shi looked up to her dad, wanting to see him too. Maka remembered when she showed her baby girl a picture of him, instead a crying (like a normal baby) the little bundle of cuteness reached for him, smiling and giggling.

A knock on the door brought her back to the reality. Maka looked at the clock confused; it was 2:18 in the morning, why would someone be here now? Maka put her now empty mug down on the kitchen counter, approaching the door cautiously. When the lock was undone, the door was silently cracked open, Maka stuck her head out.

"Hel-"She paused and opened the door a little more, to get a better view. A Tall man with long, shoulder length, snow white hair and ruby eyes stared down in amazement at the women in front of him. Maka couldn't believe it, there was no way. They both stood in the doorway silent, letting the sound of the rain pull them in.

"H-hey" Maka stuttered, trying her best to calm down and with that Soul crashed his lips to hers. Maka Moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Soul's slid to her waist and to the base of her neck. After the passionate exchange, Maka held his chin in her hands.

"I missed you, and your all stubby" she smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You cut your hair"

Soul smiled, pulling his wife even closer and rubbed his cheek against her own. Her scent assaulted his senses, he could finally hold her in his arms, no more dreaming and wishing it was a real. She was here, alive, breathing, and smiling at him. He looked back at Maka's hair, which wasn't as short and Kid's but not as long as Patty's and it was wavy now.

"I like it, it looks great on you" Soul nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"What? No letters to say you were coming?" Maka pouted and kissed him again.

"I wanted to surprise you" Soul's forehead laid against hers, they both became lost in each other's eye's once again, In till the sound of a door creaking open revealed a head of soft white hair in a French braid (courtesy of Tsubaki, Liz and Patty) and pink Bows her Grandma added in .

"mommy, I can't sleep" Their Shiloh stood in her pink giraffe pajama pants and t-shirt, rubbing her eyes while holding onto her stitched teddy bear. Soul gawked in awe at the little girl just a few feet away. Then Shiloh looked up, seeing a strange and very tall man hugging her mother, the little 4 year old knew exactly who it was.

"DADDY!!!" Shiloh flew at her father as Soul knelt down, picking up his baby girl. Soul hugged both of his favorite girls, a smile adorning his stubby face. Shiloh watched as her dad kissed her mom, both smiling.

"_Your daddy and mommy love each other very much-"_

"Okay, now let's all go to sleep", Soul yawned and started dragging Maka by the waist with Shi slung over his shoulder giggling up a storm. Soul lay content on the bed with his arms around his wife with their child in between, Maka Kissed Soul again, her smile illustrious with love. Their daughter lay asleep between them, curled in the comfort of her parent's protective embrace. This was Soul's happiness, finally being able to hug his wife and see his child; Soul Eater Evans was finally home.

"night baby" Soul kissed Maka again, she moaned. Both allowing sleep to take them, and lull them back to peace.

"good night, honey" Maka smiled. Yes, he was finally home

* * *

**DONE *dies* damn that took a while, but at least it ish fini! xD But I love the name Shiloh soo I just had to add in the name for the little girl. I also didn't know if I should Make her eyes a light pink, an ice blue, or leave the color as is :/ OH WELL! If I don't like it I'll change it!! HAHAHA! OLE!!!!! **

**I also wanted Soul to propose the same way my dad did so it's a little personal their x3 **

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I have an idea what to write! :/ . . . . Curse u writers block!!! . LOL**

**Well look at this pretty little button at the bottom of the screen :3 U CANT RESIST THE PRETTY BUTTON!! xD if u do I'll give you a cookie :3**


	2. our painted sunrise

**hey Soul eater fans! here's another installment of the sixth ring! xD WOOT and it is my first lemon eva so plz be gentle with me . ( i told u their would be citrus! =D) so please enjoy this little slice of pie ;D **

**Shiloh: you should update faster wild nee-tan! *nibbles on Cookie* **

**Me: BTW guys I'm here with Shiloh (A.K.A thee cutest child in existence et the daughter of our fav pairing) say hi Shi**

**Shiloh: HI! *waves ecstatically***

**Me: Ok Shi! take it away! **

**Shiloh: Wildchild nee-tan doesn't own Soul Eater, if she did their would be a second season! **

**Together: please enjoy!! **

The laughing sun shone brightly over death city, bathing it in a canvas of colors. The sky bled neon orange to pink then blood red, painting the shy in utter beauty. The light peaked into the curtains of the master bed room, a completely unwanted awakening. Soul groaned, desperately trying to cover his eyes from the blinding light. Maka on the other hand was fine, thanks to Soul being her shield against the disturbance. Mean while Shiloh wasn't in the room. Sometime during the night Maka had picked up her sleeping daughter and carried her to her own room, leaving both parents alone.

Maka stirred, rubbed her eyes, and yawned with sleep still heavy in her movements. The blonde slid her feet over the side of the bed, while covering herself up with the comforter. She scanned the room for something to wear amongst the many clothes flung across the room, utterly oblivious to the man who was behind her and was burning wholes into her bare back. Soul smirked, wrapped his arm around his wife's flat stomach, and yanked. Maka squeaked at the sudden movement, soon realizing she was pinned under her partner

_Oh shit, there's no way I'll be getting out of this on, will I?_

Soul's trade mark smirk adorned his face. "Now where do you think _**you're**_ going?"

_Fuck-_

"Umm I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want to eat?" She was soooogoing to regret that question. A wicked smile spread over Soul's features.

"_**you**_"

_Of course! _

Soul swooped down capturing Maka's lips, hungrily nipping, tasting, and sucking. She whimpered; He had just fucked her to oblivion for Shinigami sake! How in the hell could he still be horny enough to do it again?! That's when last night's memories started coming into view.

***A couple hours before, Btw this ish a flash back and if you don't like lemons, start running! Nya~***

Shiloh slept peacefully between her two parents. After much hugging and begging to stay up and listen to the many adventures her father had experienced; the little girl just dropped like a rock from excitement. Maka picked up the Baby girl, with Soul close behind, and carried Shi into her room. Her mother tucked her in, while Soul kissed her on the forehead.

"Night baby girl" He smiled wide. She was beautiful little girl. He turned slightly to look at Maka.

_Like mother like daughter. . . _

Maka lifted an eyebrow due to the gaze; she nudged her husband and smiled, leading him to their room. After both parents were safely in their bedroom, Soul slowly closed the door as Maka started getting onto the bed; The girl heard the distinct flip of a lock and looked up at Soul, his teeth and eyes glistened in the moon light.

"Umm Soul?" she half expected this, they had been away from each other for 4 years, this was the inevitable. Maka couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"You aren't gonna get anymore sleep tonight, _**my dear**_"

And with that she was pinned. Soul attacked her lips with pure lust, indulging in the sweet mews and moans his wife made. Teeth and lips clashed with each other, only adding to the blazing fire inside them. Maka tugged on Souls hair making them separate for air, their lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Taking the pause to his advantage Soul shredded Maka's shirt revealing two plump, milky breasts. Makagasped at the sudden act of aggression, and shivered from the exposure. He placed her hands above her head, his eyes tracing every curve of his wife's body; burning them into his subconscious.

"I've been waiting 4 looooong years to do this" His tongue glided against his teeth. He had the visage of a starved wolf or fox that cornered a helpless rabbit, the predator's fangs dripping. Soul locked his gaze into Maka's neck. The red marks he'd left were long gone, making his desire become even more dominate. He missed having her on his bed, moaning his name while he fucked her until she couldn't move, and then he would do it again just to prove it was real. He longed to hold her in his arms while he slept, to feel her steady heart beat and breathe in her scent. Maka whimpered under her husband's stare, she craved this, for all the same reasons Soul had missed her.

They missed feeling, seeing, and experiencing, each other's love.

Now, they were finally able to touch each other. An irony within itself. Soul swooped down, attacking Maka's neck. She moaned and arched her bare chest toward the ceiling. He groaned as her chest touched his, and then bit down on her pulse point. Soul descended to the familiar valley between her breasts, his Tongue and teeth scrapping at the skin there, moving onto one mound. He started nipping and sucking on her left nipple, while he pinched its twin then he switched. Maka pulled her hands free and tangled her finger's in his hair. He started his descent once again, eager for what was to come.

"S-Soul" Maka was defiantly seeing lights, especially when Soul slipped his right hand into her panties. She shuddered and clenched his hair harder as his fingers glided against her bud and in between her folds. He started kissing down her abdomen, leaving red possession marks behind.

"Getting a little excited there, aren't we? _Love?_ "

_Oh damn him and his British accent._

Maka lifted her head slightly, just in time to see he partner's face go predator. He swirled his tongue into her belly button, making her Moan ad mew under him.

"S-Soul stop T-teasing me!!"

"whatever you say _my love_" said man **Tore** Maka's shorts and panties off, then pushed himself onto his knees, memorizing what was being offered to him. His piercing gaze wondered the familiar territory of his wife's naked body, leaving no piece of bare flesh unnoticed. Soul growled and licked a thin line of drool off of his chin; damn he'd been waiting way to long for this moment.

"Whatever you say" He spread Maka's legs a bit more, situating himself in-between them. His tongue glided over her center Making Her gasp and shutter. He missed her taste too. Soul's tongue swept over her bud, sucking, and nipping it occasionally.

"AH! Soul"

The weapon's tongue was hastily replaced by two fingers, pumping vigorously, at an increasing pace. His speed doubled as he sucked on her cunt. Maka started to convulse as bright lights started to burst behind her eye lids. Soul ceased his ministrations as her juices flowed out into his hand. He greedily licked them clean, like he had just finished his favorite meal. Maka panted underneath him, her eyes half lidded from the orgasm.

"Hmmm, delicious"

_Ooohhh he was soo gonna pay_

Suddenly Maka flipped them, now she was on top. The man under her was wide eyed and caught completely off guard by the change in position. The girl cracked a very seductive smirk, thoroughly enjoying this.

"My turn"

She started kissing her way below his belly button, dusting kisses into fresh scares left by the battles in the Philippines, finally up to his neck and lips. Her short blonde hair tickled his face, as she sat back up, seemingly towering over him. Maka accidentlyshifted, rocking her hips against her partners still covered groin. She gave a breathless moan, as Soul's eyes rolled back into his head. He growled

"Don't play with me"

He grabbed Maka and flipped them once again, having Soul back in the dominate position. He devoured her lips once more, as he tossed his boxers and jeans into the pile on the floor. He stroked her silky smooth legs and parted them far apart, getting ready for the task at hand. Soul leaned back up onto his knees, staring down at the woman before him. The moon light streaming in through the shutter gave the emerald eyed beauty a glow, like a goddess come to earth. He shifted into position, grabbed her hips, and bucked forward.

After 4 loong years apart, they were finally together again. Maka gave a raspy whimper, as Soul groaned in turn. He started rocking back and forth, the mattress creaking beneath them in the background. He started chanting her name like a prayer while he picked up speed. Makabrought their lips together once more, overjoyed with their union. He picked up his speed rapidly, thrusting with all he was worth. Soul then pulled her hands above her head, pinning them as he jack hammered into her.

Makaglanced up at her husband; his expression seemed to be bordering painful, as her vision consisted of unconnected slides. Heightened ecstasy blurred her vision; he had her hands pinned above her head, and her left ankle was cramped. Soul let go of her arms as his gripped her thighs, he sat up to getmore speed. It not only gave him a better pulse, he sank in deeper; making Maka seethe in pleasure. A dangerous spark crackled in his eyes, and Maka knew that this was far from over. He was going to work her all night, or until he broke his dick, either way it meant trouble for the girl, and her legs. He would push her to the brink, and then bring her back.

Soul gently tugged her forward, so they both were sitting up; with her facing him. She sunk into him comfortably, as her legs curled around his hips. Maka lazily let her head rest on the crook of his neck, her hands slid down and stopped at his chest. He cupped her upper thigh and butt cheek in one hand, as his other cradled his lover's neck and back.

"Not yet" he growled, desperate to continue. He kissed her passionately between declarations. He was going to prove to her that he was here, this wasn't a dream. He also strived to prove to himself, she was truly sitting on his lap, panting and calling his name, thick with pleasure; like he had dreamed almost every night on a small cot in some god forsaken village for the past 4 years.

"You're not gonna be walkin tomorrow. When were done-" Maka made a breathless whimper as Soul began to rock his hips again.

"I'll make you come so hard, that you'll be numb for hours, and just to prove that it wasn't a freak accident, I'll make love to you over and over again until neither of us will be able to move."

He smashed his lips to her as his hips pumped her. Maka really loved this damn sex god. She loved him so much that it was driving her crazy, but more than anything, she new -for a fact- that Soul felt the same way. Why else would he be making love to her, like this?

Deciding to make this more interesting, Soul suddenly fell backwards; making his back lay on the mattress. Still holding onto her thigh and butt cheek, He bucked forward, towards the off white ceiling. Her shoulders slumped forward, as her hands were propped up on his lower torso, to keep her balanced. She mewed and whimpered with each thrust, as her back formed a perfect forward crescent-like curve, signaling that she was close.

Both lovers chanted each other's names, now searching for release. He felt her walls begin to constrict, encasing him tighter. With friction like that it was going to be hard to stay sane. Soul wanted to last longer but his will was way too weak.

"S-soul, AH! S-stop, I-I'm going t-to AH!" Maka's whole body started to convulse, while her blood flowed white hot through her veins. Soul sat up and picked up speed (if it was possible).

"Good" he groaned, as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Come, come for me right now, _Maka_" She whimpered as she started to shake. His fingers found her exposed bud, he began pinching it, and Maka gave a loud AH!

"Be a g-good girl, now" and with that, it was over. Maka clung to her husband for dear life as she went over the edge, rasping his name. She buried her head into his shoulder, the lights blinding, as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Soul dug his head into her neck, bit down hard and groaned loudly. She felt warm liquid heat fill her to the brim as they both stilled, listening to each other's heart beats and loud breathing. They rode out the waves in each other's arms, until their tense bodies relaxed.

Soul licked the bite mark that had drawn some blood. Maka whimpered and nuzzled her head into his neck, while he lied them down on their sides, and slipped out of her. He dragged the comforter over their bodies as he gazed into his woman's eyes, captivated by the aurora's bursting like the northern lights. Soul's arm's looped around her frame and pulled her closer, so their bare stomachs were touching. He sat up slightly, using a few pillows as leverage, as Maka rested her head under his stubby chin. He lifted her up onto his chest to get her comfortable. After what seemed like an eternity, Soul was the first to break the silence.

"Did I hurt you?" He stroked her fresh bite mark and raspberry dyed cheeks, he radiated a loving gaze. This wasn't a dream; the reality had finally sunk in.

Maka shifted, took his chin into her hands, and kissed him longingly and softly.

"You could never hurt me" her voice sounded fragile and soft through the thick silence. She glowed with such love and happiness it was blinding. Soul moved them back into their previous position, guiding Makainto a protectiveand possessive embrace. When they were both encaged in each other's arms, Soul broke the silence once more. A sinking feeling formed in his stomach, they had forgotten one very important factor in their little 'get together', more specifically a certain little girl just down the hall.

On que, Maka mumbled. "She's a very sound sleeper and a late one too" Maka yawned then pecked her husband on the lips.

"Just like her father" Soul frowned and jostled the woman in his arms. Maka whined in disapproval.

"Night, I love you" Soul smiled as she buried her head into his neck. He nestled his head in her short blonde hair, the scent of vanilla and green tea assaulted his senses. She had made him thee happiest man in the world, no, dimension even. She not only married him, but she gave him a beautiful baby girl, a child, their child. Here, in his arms, was the woman he would love beyond death, and a few doors down was his pride and joy. Nothing, not even death could take this happiness away from him.

"_Till death do us part" my ass!_

"Love you too baby" he soon nodded off, as the mocking moon and stars bathed the two sleeping lovers in silence.

_**End OF FLASH BACK nya~**_

Maka flipped onto her back, burying her head into her pillow, as if a mire pillow could stop him. She squeaked out a 'no', before Soul flipped her again, assaulting her lips.

"What about Shi? She'll wak-"He started moving down her neck, as Maka tried fruitlessly to push him off.

"Nah, you said she sleeps like a rock right? And besides she sleeps in late so what's the damage?"

"But that was at 3 am dammit! This is now, and it's sunrise and-"Soul silenced her with a kiss.

"So? Shall we continue where we left off hhmmm?" he nuzzled his nose into the bite mark he'd made a few hours before. Maka shivered as he started licking it.

_Anything to get into my pants huh?_

She kissed him with a blazing passion.

"Enough, please, I'll have permanent hip damage if we do it again" Soul pouted, he was so cute when he did that. Since he had his way with her last night, he might as well listen to her, for now anyway. He death scythe slid his legs off the side of the bad, reached and He pulled on his jeans, tossed Maka one of his tee-shirts, and staggered across the room to unlock the door. Soul flopped back on the bed, snuggling up to his lover and hovered over her.

"Ya know you look really cool with long hair" Maka giggled while she played with a few of his white strands.

"Really? Don't you mean hot?" Soul smiled, nuzzled her cheek, and kissed her again.

"Oh yes! There is no man in all of Death City that has such godly sex drive and a cool streak as you lord Adonis! Oh please just take me in your arms and smother me with your no-woman-can-ever-resist, sexiness!"

She smiled throughout the dramatic -and seemingly Shakespeare- speech. Soul chuckled dangerously and smirked in turn. God did he love this beautiful woman; she had Venus beat in beauty that was for sure. His love for her ran so deep, it was to the point where personal safety and 'cool guy' levels were useless trash. His scare was proof of his endless and eternal love.

"Whatever you say, _**my love**_, whatever you say" As they both started another cuddle fest, the door cracked open, revealing a head of snow white hair. Two eyes peaked passed the frame, behind the door. Someone was playing a small game of hide and seek.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up?" Maka sat up slightly as she smiled at her daughter. Soul swung his legs over the side of the bed, got up, and walked toward his daughter.

"Come 'ere kiddo" Shiloh giggled as her father lifted her onto his shoulder and flung her onto the bed.

"WEEEEE!!!!"

"Soul!" Maka shrieked in horror while the toddler flew through the air, landed safely on the bed, and burst into a fit of laughter. She hugged her daughter close as the giggling continued.

"Do it again daddy! Do it again!" Maka looked down at Shiloh, absolutely terrified, and then shot her gaze back up her husband.

"Don't throw her! What if she didn't land on the bed!! My poor baby" Shi just giggled and hugged her mom back, reassuring her mother of her safety. Soul chuckled

"Well, I have both of my favorite girls here, what are we gonna do? hmm?" Soul lunged and grabbed both mother and daughter, they squeaked in unison. The family of three giggled, yelled, and shrieked from the tickle fest that had magically started, the laughing sun chortled into the morning, as laughter filled its skies and added a new color into the sunrise.

**Me: wow that was long *dies* don't u think Shiloh? **

**Shiloh: Yep! *Smiles, still nibbling on cookie* **

**Me: now, can you tell our readers what do do next?**

**Shiloh: *nods* If you want Wild nee-tan to give you a cookie please rate and review! xD **

**me: you heard the little lady! xD *hi fives Shi***

**together: see u all later :D**


End file.
